runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero's Quest
This article is about the quest, for the guild see Heroes' Guild. Description Walkthrough Getting started Start by talking to Achietties standing outside the Hero's Guild. To enter she'll tell you that you'll need to collect three items: a Firebird's Feather, a cooked Lava Eel and a Master Thieves Armband. You can obtain these three items in any order. Firebirds Feather To collect a Firebird's feather, you'll need to kill the Entrana Fire Bird on Entrana and pick up the feather it drops while wielding the Ice gloves. To obtain a pair of Ice gloves, you'll need to kill the Ice Queen and to find her you'll need to complete the Ice Queen Maze (instructions for completing the maze are on the Ice Queen Maze page). Cooked Lava Eel To obtain a Cooked Lava Eel, you'll need to catch a Raw Lava Eel in the Taverly dungeon directly south of the Blue Dragon room. To catch the Eel you'll need to use an Oily fishing rod and fishing bait. It's recommended to catch 2-3 Eels in case you burn one when cooking it. To obtain an Oily fishing rod, talk to Gerrant at Port Sarim in his fishing shop (Gerrant's Fishy Business) about catching an Eel. He'll give you Blamish snail slime which you can use in an unfinished Harralander potion at 24 Herblaw. The resulting mixture, Blamish oil, can now be used on an ordinary Fishing rod to make it an Oily fishing rod. Remember to take at least 3 pieces of Fishing bait and the Oily fishing rod, armour and food to protect yourself from Poisonous scorpians, Chaos dwarves, Lesser demons, Baby Blue Dragons and Blue Dragons. If you need instructions on how to get into the Blue dragons room, read the Taverly dungeon page. Master Thieves Armband This section of the quest will be split into two parts, the first for the Black Arm gang members and the other for the Phoenix gang members. Follow the section which applies to you. BLACK ARM GANG MEMBERS Speak to Katrine in the Black Arm Gang's headquarters about becoming a master thief. She'll ask you to steal Scarface Pete's Candlestick from his mansion in Brimhaven but to first visit the Black Arm base on Palm Street in Brimhaven with the password. Once inside speak to Trobert about the candlestick. He'll tell you that the head guard of the mansion, Grip is employing a new security guard, an ex-Black Knight named Hartigan. After receiving the stolen ID Paper you must impersonate Hartigen by wearing a Black full helmet, Black platebody and Black platelegs. (The helm and legs may be purchased in the Champion's Guild and the body in Horvik's Armour Shop in Varrock.) After infiltrating the mansion and presenting your ID to Grip, ask about your duties and what you could do for him now. He'll give you a Miscellaneous key for which he doesn't know the use. Trade this to your Phoenix Gang partner player. Once your partner has infiltrated the side entrance, lure Grip into the back room by snooping in his alcohol cupboard. Your partner will take this chance to kill Grip by ranging through the window. Take his dropped keys when he dies and unlock the treasure room. You'll find two candlesticks in the chest, one of which you should trade to your partner. Return to Katrine with your candlestick and she'll be impressed enough with you that she'll award you the Master thief armband PHOENIX GANG MEMBERS Head to Varrock and talk to the gang leader, Straven. He'll tell you that in order for you to receive the armband you'll need to steal a candlestick from ScarFace Pete who lives in the Brimhaven mansion. He tells you that there are two associates on Brimhaven who you should contact using the password "gherkin": Charlie the Cook and Alfonse the Waiter. Travel to Brimhaven with at a ranged weapon to kill Grip with. The highest type of bow you can wield and at least 50-100 arrows are recommended. Talk to Charlie the Cook in the house just west of the mansion remembering to use the password Straven gave you. After the conversation walk through the north-east most door of the room and talk to the Waiter also using the password. Now get a Miscellaneous key off your Black arm partner and then travel back to the room with the waiter. Push the strange-looking wall on the west-most wall of this room and make your way through the Guard dogs into the small, north-most room along the mansion. You'll have to use the key your partner gave you to enter this room. When your partner brings Grip into the room, ranged Grip with your ranged weapon. After you kill Grip you can leave the room and wait for your partner outside the mansion who'll trade you the candlestick. Take the candlestick back to Straven in Varrock and he'll reluctantly give you the Master Thieves Armband. Finishing up Take all three of the required items to Achietties outside the Hero's Guild. She'll reward you if you successfully bring her the required items and welcome you into the Hero's Guild. Well done!